ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint/Patch Notes/1.0.3
1.0.3 * Released - November 12th, 2019 * Update Sizes ** Xbox One: 7 GB ** PS4: 7 GB ** Uplay PC and Epic Game Store: 6.7 GB AI * Improved AI behavior of Carl's driving path in the A Great Escape mission. * Fixed an issue where the turrets did not follow the players. * Fixed an issue where the turret cannons did not turn with the player's camera. * Fixed an issue where turrets sometimes became unusable by players after being hacked. * Fixed an issue where enemies would sometimes break cover before reacting to the players. * Fixed an issue where enemies would sometime stop aiming directly at the players if they broke visual contact. * Fixed AI navigation path for a enemies in Fen Bog Testing Zone. * Fixed an issue with NPC behavior when exiting a vehicle they were stowed in if the players shot the vehicle. * Fixed an issue where sometimes the enemies in helicopters would not detect the players. * Fixed an issue where the Taipan air patrol crew would survive a crash. * Fixed an issue when convoy escort enemies would stop firing at players if they got behind them. * Fixed an issue where enemies would not spread an alert after players’ host migration. * Fixed an issue where Wolves could detect and shoot players through Submarine Bay at the entrance of Shark Bay. * Fixed an issue where the NPCs remained stuck after being freed during a mission. * Fixed an issue where enemy patrols would get stuck at a specific location on Skell foundation campus. * Fixed an issue where NPC remained stuck in vehicle instead of exiting. * Fixed an issue where drone and enemies blocked each other and remained stuck. * Fixed an issue where Hunter drone spawned at inconsistent distances. ANIMATION * Fixed an animation bug where the character sometimes used the adaptive aim animation with no reason (not near a wall or an obstacle). * Fixed Wolves coat texture near second crash site. * Fixed character animation when trying to go under a small waterfall. * Added spasm animation when an ally is being revived by medic's drone. * Added a delay to player detection during the healing animation when using the revive drone. * Fixed animation replication bug when teammates were killed while carrying body. AUDIO * Fixed audio issue where Fury figure sometimes had male voices during interrogation scenes. * Fixed an issue where players couldn't hear outdoor sounds from inside the building in Auroa Data Farm camp. * Fixed surrounding sounds issue at the Battery Farm underground settlement. * Fixed an issue where the data transfer sound kept playing when players were interrupted during a hack. * Fixed an audio issue in Skell's Villa where players could hear the rain while indoors. * Fixed an audio issue where firing or explosion sounds could not be heard if players were in different environments (indoor/ outdoor). * Fixed an issue where the Medic Skill sounds were not always present. BIVOUAC * Fixed an issue where sometimes players would be standing if joined when deploying the bivouac. * Fixed an issue where players would sometimes get an infinite loading screen when entering a player-card from the Bivouac menu. * Fixed an issue where bivouac behavior would be corrupted if a teammate logged out when the player was deploying the bivouac. * Fixed an issue where the character's backpack would sometimes be invisible in the bivouac. * Fixed an issue where players could sometimes get stuck or get KIA when breaking camp from bivouac. * Fixed an issue where the camera transition did not work properly if a player was in the Tacmap menu while breaking camp from bivouac. CAMERA * Fixed an issue where the camera could pass through the Tavor Assault weapon. * Fixed camera stability issue when players stopped to turn while in ADS. CHAT * Fixed an issue that caused chat input box to reset during game flow transitions. GAMEPLAY * Fixed a bug that caused some players to respawn under the map. * Fixed vehicle emergency exit animation while in water. * Fixed an issue that caused players to remain stuck if they were pulled into a cinematic in co-op while investigating an intel. * Fixed an issue where visual feedback was not always triggered when the players fell and received damage. * Fixed an issue when players landed a helicopter on top of another. * Fixed an issue where players could go through obstacles if spamming the climb button during animation or revive. * Fixed a graphical issue that occurred when players deployed a drone and then quickly ADS. * Revised priorities so that the game now prioritizes mission interaction over vehicle interaction to prevent blocking players in some circumstances during missions. * Frag grenades now deal more damage to vehicles. * Fixed an issue where in a four-player co-op session, players were able to launch additional sync shot drones after the host of the session left. * Fixed an issue that caused the drone to stop deploying on some occasions. * Fixed an issue where some players could not reach rank 10 Field Medic. * Fixed an issue that sometimes allowed players to go through Biometric doors while in prone. * Fixed an issue where MK.2 explosives and Intel Grenades were not available to buy in Maria's shop after unlocking them. * Fixed an issue where changing fire rate while ADS deployed the drone. * Players can now cancel the go-to animation before entering a vehicle by moving away from the vehicle. COVER SYSTEM * You can now do a camera shoulder swap at cover! It will also rotate the main player on the spot. * Lean aiming is now available from a wider distance and the avatar is less likely to be seen. * Looking over and peeking off a cover is now easier to do when holding the movement input towards the cover. * Increased the angle to preserve the orientation of the avatar when stopping to aim over a cover up to 45°, so the camera stays more often on its initial side. LOOT * Fixed a bug where ammunition was not received after being picked up. MENU * Fixed a notification bug where the mission name would not be displayed if a teammate replayed a mission that is locked for the player. MISSIONS * Fixed a bug that caused the programmers to instantly die when in contact with the car regardless of its speed in the A Great Escape mission. * Fixed a bug where players would have their weapon misplaced when entering Puri's office in the Meet Puri mission. * Fixed an issue in the Rosebud mission where the mission did not consult if the player skipped the investigation step. * Fixed an issue in the An Ingenuous Genius mission where all players spawned in Daigoroh's cell if they get KIA after the extraction. * Fixed an issue during the onboarding mission where players could not talk to Holt in Erewhon if they had not checked the third helicopter crash. * Fixed an issue in the Guardian Angel mission where Cromwell sometimes did not go to her computer to trigger the mission's next step. * Fixed an issue in the The Siren's Call mission where players respawned inside the cave after being KIA, without validating the step. * Fixed an issue in the The Great Escape mission where Carl did not drive to the vehicle if it was too far from its spawn point. * Fixed an issue in coop that could block the mission flow for all players if two players joined at the same time. * Fixed an issue in the The Great Escape mission where the player would respawn inside the prison after getting KIA. NVG * Fixed an issue where L3GP night vision goggles blocked the weapon reticle. * Realigned the angle of the panoramic night vision goggles to align better with the character's eyes. ONLINE * Fixed an issue where sometimes players could not join a session using the in-game lobby if they stayed idle for too long. * Fixed an issue where players would get an Infitinity-00002 error after a failed host migration. * Fixed an issue where players would remain in infinite loading when leaving a group in PvE after playing PvP. PC * Fixed an issue that made the Windows key not functional in menus and during gameplay. * Improved controls on PC to prevent conflicts when the same key was assigned to several functions. * Fixed a crash occurring when trying to access the options menu after changing graphics preset. * Improved the Side Missions scroll bar to make it easier to scroll when using mouse and keyboard. * Fixed an issue preventing the "Win + Shift + Arrow" shortcut from switching displays in full screen. PHOTOMODE * Fixed an issue in photomode where no visible change occurred when setting grain parameter to values higher than 16. * Fixed visual issues in photomode when camera is under water. * There is now a message in-game informing players they cannot use photomode when drone is deployed. * Fixed an issue in photomode where sometimes the camera would go under the map. GHOST WAR Balancing * Sniper weapons no longer one-shot while using the Rolling Thunder perk. * Sniper weapon damages have been slightly reduced to bring them into line with other sniper rifles (Weapons Affected: HTI, L115A3, M82, SRA1, TAC50, Victrix). * Drone health has been reduced, making it less likely to need more than one mag to destroy. Connectivity * Fixed several causes of the Infinity error. Gameplay * Hit damage indicator accuracy improved when taking shots from the front – the hit damage indicator feedback is orientated in a top-down fashion rather than from player’s perspective. * Shooting downed enemies will no longer trigger hit confirmations – which should improve feedback on whether the enemy is down or not. * Gas drone damage now interrupts a player using a drone. * Improved audio feedback of the Gas Grenade. * Added a cooldown to the Ping system to avoid spam. Maps * Tech Port: We’ve added new objects to prevent the accidental falling off stairs while running up / down them. * We’ve made some general fixes to the maps. Matchmaking * Players will no longer join matches in progress, regardless of the round number. * Improvements implemented to the balancing of teams after matchmaking completes. Milestones * Players can now pin more than 1 milestone for tracking. Replication * General improvements to player replication. Stats * Fixes implemented to Ghost War stat tracking. * The Total Skell Credits gained stat now includes credits earned in Ghost War as well. * Ghost War stats are now display correctly in the Loadout menus. Custom Matches * Fixed missing cursor on setting up match screen. * Fixed an issue that was blocking players from joining a custom match. SAVE * Fixed a bug where players spawned in Erewhon after creating a new save on a slot that previously had progress. * Fixed a rare issue where sometimes Ghost Coins did not appear in the inventory after purchase. CHARACTER * Fixed a bug where players could get stuck after using their ability or frags while Panther Class is equipped. * Fixed an issue where players would no longer have the items wheel available after an emergency exit from a vehicle in water. STAMINA * Increased the base stamina by 66%. * Increased stamina re-gen speed by 75%. * Reduced the stamina consumed when sliding by 50%. UI * Fixed an issue where the mini-map would not update when players are detected by SAM launchers. * The mute icon is now more visible in the menus on player avatars. * Fixed an issue where sometimes the second perk slot would not unlock after being acquired in the skill tree. * Fixed an issue in co-op where one player in the team would get a permanent notification on screen to go back to Madera after being KIA during the One Last Thing mission. * Fixed an issue where Markers Size Alert values in the options menu did not trigger any change. * Fixed an issue where the Beacon and Ping shortcuts where not displayed in the Control Helpers for the Medic Drone. * Removed hardcoded text from several places in the menus. * Fixed an issue that could lead to unintended transactions if players move the cursor during the Hold Action Buy or Sell prompt in Maria's shop. * Fixed the NK3 Ritual CQC weapon name in menus (formerly called NK3 K Black | Ancient). * Fixed an issue where sometimes there would be gaps between the tab icons after opening the loadout menu. * Fixed an issue where store notifications would sometimes have unknown characters after changing the game language to a language with a different alphabet. * Fixed several instances of incorrect unlock requirement or descriptions for items. * Fixed an issue where the Objective Board would sometimes remain locked if players left the game during the Onboarding mission. * Fixed an issue where the input to consult intel was displayed as "press" instead of "hold". * Fixed missing text on most location discovery pop-ups. * The camos earned in Battle Crates now indicate whether they are for gear or weapons. * Fixed an issue where the Vision Mode ability on drone appeared as an option on the drone HUD before the ability was unlocked. * Fixed an issue that prevented players from using the tutorial shortcut while driving. * Fixed an issue that prevented the notification to let players know when the public matchmaking was canceled due to host migration. * Fixed several typos. * Fixed an issue where the Mission Completion tutorial pop-up would display after every loading screen. VEHICLES * Fixed an issue where some convoys would spawn vertically into the ground. * Fixed an issue where helicopters spawned from Erewhon would sometimes be damaged. VISUAL * Fixed an issue where thermal vision in binoculars was not working properly at night. * Fixed an issue that prevented the replication of the rocket trail, missile, and explosion visual effects. * Fixed an issue where textures would sometimes not load properly in the Sentinel Corp Naval Base. * Fixed an issue where the chests would sometimes flicker in co-op if several players opened them at the same time. * Fixed an issue where helicopters sometimes would not disappear properly from the sight of players when moving away from them. WEAPONS * Fixed an issue where the MAWL-DA rail was overlapping with the built-in ironsight of the A2 ASR. * Fixed an issue that allowed the P227 to penetrate heavy helmets and one-shot enemies. * Fixed an issue with shotguns that often caused only a one-shot pellet instead of several. * Fixed an issue that prevented the Zasatava's unique ability to work properly. It can now pierce helmets as designed. * Improvements made to the issue where scopes would flicker when players ADS. * Flashbang can now blind through vegetation (such as low bush). WORLD * Fixed a bug where players could get stuck behind Maria's shop in Erewhon. * Removed floating objects in Auroa Data Farm. * Fixed an issue that prevented players from accessing the Skell's Last Log collectible. * Removed a hole in the map near White Ridge Bivouac in Mount Hodgson. * Removed a prop structure that was floating in the middle of the ocean. * Fixed an issue where the water animation did not trigger when a helicopter hovered over the water. Battle Rewards System * Daily cap removed from the Battle Rewards system. Category:Ghost Recon Break Point Patch Notes